Many services, such as instant messaging services, email services, social networks and apps may allow a user to create an account capable of sending and receiving messages in a group conversation, such as a group chat using an app, a group chat using an instant message service, a group chat using a text message service, a group chat using a social network or an email stream. The user may not have time to keep up with and view/read all the messages in the group conversation.